Birthday Surprises
by iwantasoda
Summary: Harry has a surprise for Draco on his birthday


**Title:** Birthday Surprises

**Author:** Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Feedback:** My drug of choice.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Word Count:** 1,251

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Humour, romance, smut

**Summary:** Harry has a surprise for Draco on his birthday

**Notes:** Written for 50passages #47: Where are we? How did I get here?

**Spoilers:** none

**Warnings:** m/m relationship, smut

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling pwns all

Draco Malfoy yawned as he fumbled for his house key, mentally cursing the anti-apparation wards he and Harry had placed on their flat. He had been stuck at the Ministry of Magic in meetings all day and he wanted nothing more than to spend what was left of his birthday with Harry.

"Harry, are you here?" Draco called out as he tossed his black cloak on the couch before kicking his shoes off. When he received no answer, he wandered into the kitchen, noticing a piece of folded parchment lying on the table, glowing brightly. Draco eyed it warily before giving it a tap with his wand, watching as it unfolded itself. When the glowing stopped, Draco picked it up and sat down before he began to read.

_Draco-_

_They called and extra quidditch practice for tonight. Don't bother waiting up cause the team is going out for drinks afterwards. _

_-Harry_

Draco scowled, wadding the parchment up into a ball, throwing it across the room in frustration. Damn Potter and damn professional quidditch playing self, what the hell did he mean _don't wait up_? It was his fucking birthday and apparently Harry didn't care enough to remember.

Draco pouted as he walked through the empty flat, stripping his clothes off as he walked towards the master bedroom. He sat down in the fluffy armchair, wearing only a pair of Slytherin Green boxers, and picked up a well-read book, determined not to go to bed until Harry got home. About half way through the first chapter, he gave up; he was just too upset to concentrate. He got up and flopped down on the bed, his head resting on his pillow as he thought of ways to get back at Harry. Draco let out a yelp of surprise when the room started to spin and the next thing he knew, he had landed in an undignified heap on an unfamiliar stone floor.

"Took you long enough," a familiar voice announced from another room.

Draco looked around cautiously as he got to his feet. "Where are we? How did I get here?" he asked as Harry walked into the room and handed him a pair of red and gold pyjama pants. "Bloody Gryffindor colours," he grumbled, slipping the offered pants on.

"I turned your pillow into a port key thinking you'd be pissed and go to bed early," Harry said, sliding his arms around Draco's waist, kissing him softly.

"You're a-" Harry cut him off by placing his finger on Draco's lips.

"Close your eyes," Harry said, placing his hands over Draco's eyes and leading him into the next room.

"What are you up to?" Draco asked, wondering if Harry had a stripper, or worse, waiting on him.

"Happy Birthday Love," Harry said, moving his hands away from Draco's eyes, showing him a slightly burned dinner and lopsided cake.

Draco smiled, regretting the fact that he had ever doubted Harry. "I repeat what I started to day earlier. You're a bastard for making me think you forgot. I was thinking up ways to booby trap the flat so you'd never forget my birthday again," Draco said as Harry ushered him to table and encouraged him to eat.

"I figured as much. You know, if you hadn't got here when you did, I was gonna come home and drag your lazy ass here," Harry said as he and Draco dug into the meal that was sitting on the table.

When Draco had pushed back from the table, declaring he could eat no more, Harry tossed a package his direction. Draco caught it one handed, shaking it vigorously, not noticing Harry wince slightly at the action.

"What is it?" Draco asked, sliding his finger under the edge of the dark green paper and gingerly prying the tape off the paper, knowing that Harry hated it when he took his time opening gifts.

"Just open it dammit," Harry said, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Some of us have patience Potter," Draco said with a smirk as the paper was tossed on the table. Draco opened the box slowly; Harry had a habit of making presents explode. When nothing happened, Draco pulled out a snow globe that contained a miniature version of Hogwarts complete with a scuffle going on between a mini-Slytherin and mini-Gryffindor. He laughed when he realized it was a mini version of himself and Harry. "This is brilliant," he said, holding the snow globe up and examining it closely. "Do they ever stop fighting?" he mused, glancing over at Harry.

"They'll start fucking eventually," Harry said, his eyes full of amusement as he watched his mini self hex mini Draco.

"Figures," Draco said as Harry walked over, laying his head on Draco's shoulder as they watched the mini versions of themselves strip and begin fucking on the steps of Hogwarts.

"We never had sex there, damn exhibitionists," Harry said with a laugh as he watched them go at it.

"There a bed in this place, cause that looks like a good idea," Draco said, pressing his lips to the pulse in Harry's neck.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Horny bastard," he said, taking Draco's hand and leading him into the small bedroom.

"Bit smaller than we're used to," Draco said, eyeing the twin sized bed in disgust.

Harry sat down on the bed and started coughing when dust flew from the blankets. "Maybe I should have had the house elves come and clean before we used any room besides the kitchen." Harry said as Draco's pout deepened. Harry sighed and kissed Draco softly. "Let's go find that pillow and get home," He said, following Draco out of the room and to the abandoned pillow.

They reached the pillow and grabbed it at the same time. When they reappeared in their bedroom, Draco was pinning Harry to bed, kissing him roughly. "You aren't getting out of it this time, you're mine," Draco growled and with a wave of his wand, they were both naked on the king sized bed. "I knew you wanted me," he said, stroking Harry's hardened cock.

"What can I say, watching us fuck turns me on," Harry said, capturing Draco's lips with his own, kissing him as Draco slid a lubed finger inside him.

"Me too," Draco said, licking Harry's nipples as he added another finger.

"Want me to change positions?" Harry offered when Draco's fingers left him in order to coat himself with lube.

"You're flexible Mr. Quidditch, I want you exactly the way you are," Draco said, spreading Harry's legs wider before sliding deep into him. Harry moaned when Draco hit his prostate, kissing him roughly as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco slowly thrust in and out of Harry, kissing him lazily as Harry's fingers travelled to Draco's ass, pressing a saliva coated finger into him as Draco began to thrust harder and faster. Harry's finger left Draco as he clutched at his waist as the feeling of his cock being pressed between their bodies became almost unbearable.

"Fuck Draco," Harry gasped, bucking his hips as he came, fingernails digging into Draco's hips, head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure. Seconds later, Draco came with a wordless moan, his head buried in Harry's shoulder.

They lay in silence as their breathing returned to normal. "Happy Birthday Draco. Love you," Harry said, running his fingers though Draco's silky blonde hair.

"Love you too. I should have more birthdays," Draco said with a laugh as Harry smacked him playfully.


End file.
